I Don't Love You, I Love Him
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Rachel tells Blaine she loves him, but does Blaine feel the same? Mentions of Blainchel. Klaine. Rated M. Please R&R!


I Don't Love You, I Love Him

A/N: Picture promps found on my Twitter, chrisisanangel _ . Thanks! :):)

"I love you, Blaine."

Silence.

Blaine's hazel eyes narrowed to the floor, and he took a deep breath, avoiding his girlfriend's gaze. He swallowed. "L-Look, Rachel, um...I..."

"Yes?" She pressed.

"I t-think we s-should break up..."

"W-What?! Why? Blaine, I said I _loved you_...d-don't you love me?"

Blaine found himself shaking his head, and he gave her an apologetic look as he left the math classroom.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt _just knew _something was up with Blaine Anderson, his fantasy school-boy crush, going on 6 months now. As he spied on the gorgeous teenager walking into the math classroom, he made his way outside and found the window, sitting quietly down on the ground, underneath the windowsill. As he clutched a tissue in his right hand, he heard Rachel Berry slam the door.

"I just don't understand why you broke up with me? Like, it was so random, I don't understand." She asked, sounding disappointed. A sniff.

Kurt's lips pressed together tightly as he listened intently.

"I love someone else! Okay, Rachel?" Blaine suddenly blurted out.

Silence.

From outside, Kurt's breathing hitched. _Who does he love?! _Kurt thought.

Her face fell. "...I-It's Kurt, isn't it? You're in love with Kurt?" She accused Blaine.

_Oh my..._Kurt thought, one hand covering his mouth, in fear of squealing too loudly.

"I'm sorry that came out wro-I just...okay, yes." Blaine admitted quietly with a defeated sigh. "I love Kurt. I'm sorry."

Kurt's cyan eyes widened up hearing this, and his heart immediately began to race a mile a minute. His whole body felt hot and his palms tingled with desire.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rang, and he hurried to his next classroom with a huge grin. He pulled his phone out, sending a text to Blaine.

**K: Hey. :) **

A minute late Blaine responded.

_B: Hey, Kurt. _

**K: What's wrong? **

_B: Nothing. What's up? _

**K: Blaine...:( **

_B: I'm fine, Kurt. _

Kurt knew. He took a different approach.

**K: What are doing tonight? :) **

_B: Nothing now. Why? What did you have in mind, Kurt? :)_

_ To be with you, Blaine. _Kurt thought dreamily, as he sat down at his desk waiting for class to began.

_B: Actually, I have a better idea. :)_

Kurt licked his lips and tapped out a reply.

**K: Do tell? ;) **

_B: Meet me on the top of my apartment building. _

**K: ...? **

_B: Just...trust me. :) _

_ I do. I always have, Blaine. _Kurt thought happily.

**K: Ok. Class is starting. Ttyl! :D **

_B: :) _

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt hoisted his backpack back up onto his shoulder, just as the elevator _dinged! _, signaling his trip to the top of Blaine's apartment complex. He spotted Blaine right away.

Blaine sat quietly on a cement ledge, looking like he was deep in thought.

_His hair isn't gelled...oh my god! _Kurt thought, his eyes admiring Blaine's dark unruly curls. "You okay?"

"No, everything's a mess." Blaine said honestly.

_I know. But YOU don't know that I know. _Kurt shook his head, asking again. "Why? What hapened?"

"Rachel told me she loved me earlier."

_Don't panic, don't throw up, just smile. _"That's great! You guys have been dating for like, 6 months...what's the problem?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I couldn't tell her I love her back, I just ran out...I've been in love with you since we met and I thought dating her would make my feelings for you go away but they haven't. I don't love Rachel. I love you."

Silence.

_Oh, no. Not again. Please say something, Kurt. I hate silence. Already been throught this with Rachel. _Blaine thought, and he slowly looked up at a beet red Kurt Hummel. "W-Was it t-too much? I'm s-sorry, I'll j-just g-go no-"

"I love you, too." _God, Kurt. Word vomit. No filter whatsoever. Kudos to you. _"I have for quite a while now." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine got up, wiped his hands on his mustard colored pants, and made his way over to Kurt. "R-Really? Why d-didn't you just t-tell me?"

Kurt let out a nervous giggle. "Because you're perfect...I-I'm n-not...and-"

Blaine pressed his lips firmly to Kurt's, and the taller teen whimpered as Blaine's hands wrapped around his slender waist, and Blaine pushed their bodies flush. "You taste delicious, Kurt..." Blaine mumbled as he bit Kurt's bottom lip, sucking it gently into his own mouth.

As they came up for oxygen, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he licked his lips. "D-Do you have anywhere to be?"

"No." Blaine whispered oh so close to Kurt's mouth, his intense gaze searching Kurt's own.

"Good. Let's stay up here and look at the stars...?" Kurt suggested.

"There's no where else I'd rather be, Kurt Hummel."

Review? :)

-Marianne


End file.
